That First Night
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: They say the first night is always the hardest at a new place. The Gokaigers couldn't agree more
1. Marvelous

The First Night 1

Author Note: So here I was, lying on my stomach on my bed, thinkin' about Marvelous/Ahim, and then KABLOOM! Inspiration...she struck me!

**They say the first night is always the hardest. The Gokaigers couldn't agree more**

So, basically, this is their first nights on the Gallen...and this includes Marvelous'. ;)

Time for me to make this REALLY showy! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>First night:<strong> Marvelous_

The young man had quickly decided he liked the crows nest. After all, it had a great view of everything outside. He know stood, gazing across the night sky exploding before him, stars all over the blanket that was midnight. He inhaled the cold, crisp air. For some reason, the cold had always been real good to him. Now he was lost in his own thoughts in the cold, holding his arms to his chest to keep warm.

"What deep thoughts could newbee be possibly thinking?" a voice that was already familar to him purred behind him, and he gave a short grimance. His voice was one of those that just got stuck in your head, but not like a good sound that repeated itself.

Instead of the melody to his song, his voice was more like a fox creeping about a hen house. A fox with many tricks and might just lunge out at any moment. And it was stuck in anyone's head who happened to hear it.

"It's none of your buisness," he replied coldly, keeping his attention on the stars. Hm...there really _were _millions...trillions, even.

"This is partically my ship, too," the older man leaned against the pole casually, "so yes, yes it is." His message was clear: The new crew member wasn't going anywhere.

"Hmph," he snorted his response, not looking at him after that. Oh, but he kept on tallking to him.

"Marvelous...that's an usaul name," he mused aloud, trying to get him worked up simply because that was what he did, "why did AkaRed even want ya' along? He's got my good looks and natural talent...what did he see in you? What do you have to offer on this ship? Because believe me...if I don't like you, you're experinence on this ship will be quite miserable."

Smirking his already FAMOUS smirk, the new guy spoke calmly, "You may be a lot more experinced than me, demo you do not scare me."

His plan epicly backfired on him. Instead of the younger man, he was the one blubbering with rage as his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he grabbed for his shoulder, but the younger crew member caught his hand with his own quickly.

"Your name...it was something like Basco, neh?" he was still smirking, suceeding his own attempt to make the other furious, and it was then the angry one came back to his senses.

Smirking a bit himself, he lowered his fist and took a look at the stars himself, "You're not so bad, Marvey-chan."

That first night was the night a friendship formed between Marvelous and Basco.


	2. Joe

The First Night 2

_**First night:** __Joe _

The now newest crew member fingered the burns and scar on his neck. Earlier today Marvelous had completley saved his hide. And now he was being allowed to attempt to repay that debt by being first mate. He'd had some pretty good luck...

But it sure guilted his soul.

Frowning at the reflection in the mirror, he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed loudly. Ever since he'd been on the run from the Zangyack...okay, scratch that. Ever since since the Zangyack fleet had come to his planet and made him prisinor, things weren't simple anymore. His heart ached for his family, just to know if they were still okay. Now he wanted some comfort.

Joe, being Joe, didn't want this very often. He found it more than pity than anything, and he'd rather have a person's hate than their pity. But there comes times when even the strongest need a shoulder to cry on. The only person who came to mind who _might _do it was Marvelous. And even though he'd only known the captain for a few hours...he'd about decided he wasn't exactly what you would call _sympathitic _or _gentle_.

Even so...that sounded just the type of comfort the first mate needed right now.

Slowly, he made his way down the hallway of the darkened Gallen. He'd pretty much learned his way around the ship, so where he was going wasn't his concern. His concern was where Marvelous was. He wasn't in his quaters, he'd checked the empty rooms, the main room was vacent...

"How did I guess you'd come lookin' for me?" the captain's voice about scared him out of his skin when he walked up to the crows nest.

Quickly regaining his compusure, he replied, "Cause you know stuff, I guess."

The two new crew members stared across the sky. Tonight was a cresent moon, and it hung suspended among the stars. A metor shower was occuring as well, so it was a picture-perfect view.

"Joe," the captain spoke again, "is there any reason you wanted to follow me around?"

"You saved my life," he replied, resting his elbows on the rim and leaning against them, "and something tells me I'll be saving yours."

"So being enimies is out of the question," he smirked, "why did you want me?"

"I didn't," he was too proud to admit he was scared, "I just wanted to look up at the stars."

"Suka..." but Gokai Red knew, "well, I'm goin' back to bed."

The first mate hiesatated...hiesated...then spoke, "I'm kind of nervous about all this. Being a part of the Zangyack...it made me turn against the universe. I swore I'd never turn against my fellow citizins again...but isn't that what a Pirate does?"

Smirking weakly, the slightly younger male put a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah. But the thing is...the Zangyack _are _the universe. So you're standing up for your fellow citizins."

"I never knew you thought about it so much," the one with a ponytail raised an eyebrow.

The captain just smirked and left that alone. True, he was semi-obsessed with finding the greatest treasure in the universe. But he couldn't help but try and fill in AkaRed's shoes...a little bit, at least.

"Thanks, Marvelous," the boy clad in denim straightened himself, "see ya' in the morning."

"Joe..." his voice instantly paused the slightly older male, "you know you're not goin' to sleep any time soon."

Despite seeming slightly older...Joe could tell the captain knew a lot of things. Smirking a bit, he walked back beside his new friend and leaned on one elbow with him. The two then told stories of their pasts, dreaming as one as to when the Zangyack would finally stop crushing hearts.


	3. Luka

That First Night 3

_**First Night: **Luka _

_I'm on a Pirate ship with two guys, _the now newest member of the crew thought to herself as she gazed at the stars from the lookout, _what the heck was I thinkin'? _

Well, she could kind of answer her own question. She'd been thinking about the greatest treasure in the universe and how it could reshape the entire universe. All the kids orphaned by the Zangyack...they'd finally be happy.

She'd get her sweet revenge.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled and thought of her sister. Sometimes, if she remembered real hard...it was like she was still with her.

Suddenly, she felt somebody beside her. Judging by this figure was perfectly still, she figured it was the one in blue...Joe, was it? The red one, Marvelous, couldn't be that still to save his life.

"What do you want?" it didn't really matter that she barely knew this guy. She didn't want him up here with her...if even he _was _on the ship before her.

"I was looking at the stars," he replied simply, "got a problem?"

She scowled and turned her attention to the shooting stars. They were magnicafant...she began to count them to herself. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her lower back and jumped all but out of her skin.

"What the...?" the first mate quickly withdrawled..._blushing_?

"Sorry," he mumbled, turning his face away from her, "I thought it fit the mood."

_Fit the mood? What the heck? _she shook her head, inching away from him and trying to remember what number she was on.

"Your nutso," she finally spoke, giving up and starting to leave.

"And why is that?" he inquired, catching her shoulder, and she spun around.

"Let go," she snarled, but he simply pinned her against the pole.

Instantly, she began to fight against him. But he was stronger, having all that training and being a Pirate longer, and she ended up exhausted. Glaring evilly, she relaxed a bit and rolled her eyes.

"It 'fit the mood'," she spat, "and earlier you were all disiplined and stuff. What's your deal?"

"Does it look like I know how to handle girls on the ship?" he replied, and she could only smirk.

"Clever," she finally managed to push his hands off her shoulder and once again tried to exit.

"I saw your eyes," his voice caught her just as much as his hand had, "you miss someone, don't you?"

She didn't answer that, and he nodded slowly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the sky.

"I figured I'd get to know you a bit better for that," he finally spoke, "you and I are alike in that way."

She wavered a bit. This guy was kind of nutso and creeper, as well as _horribe _with girls...demo...He _did _seem to understand pain. That was a deep kind of pain, too...

"Fine," she leaned on her elbows, "but you've got to go first."

He smirked at this girl. She sure was full of life, and not to mention that the moonlight reflected those big brown eyes...

...Yep, he liked her already.


	4. Hakasae

That First Night

Hakasae hadn't even been on this ship one night, and he'd already reached a conclusion: He did _not _like being a Pirate.

Luka was all beautiful and tough, and then Joe was mysterious and strong. Marvelous was the captain..._they _were true pirates. _They _were what pirates were supposed to be like. And that was because _they _were cool.

He was certainly not.

He was too shy and timid to ever be _anything _like them. He knew very well he was only allowed onboard because he could cook and fix the ship and stuff. He was actually forced into this.

Besides, he was too terrified of the Zangyack. Just seeing something as stupid as a Gormin brought back the memory that started the fear.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom?" the timid blonde rushed around his burning home, "Mom? MOM!" <em>

_"Don..." she was trapped underneath a pile of burning debree, "Don...just go!" _

_"Mom..." he had to be brave for her...he had to fight. _

_Picking up a burning piece of wood, he threw it weakly at a Scormin attacking them. But all that running and avoiding death had taken what stregnth he had, so it missed by a long shot. He flinched when she screamed in agony, clawing wildly for his hand as the Scormin turned around, looking very irked. _

_"I said GO!" she wailed, pushing him out of the way as the whip that was the Scormin's weapon lashed out with it's deathly poison._

* * *

><p>He'd always been blaming himself for that. He was too shy to go to college...that's why he'd still been at home with his mom. And that's why she was killed that night on his home planet.<p>

"She should've been the refugee..." his voice quivered as he sat in the corner of the room he'd been told was now his, knees clutched to his chest, "not me."

He sobbed to himself quietly. It was a full moon...there was no point in going to the crows nest. He didn't trust them...but he wasn't _about _to die rebelling against Pirates.

"Ugh..." a figure stood in his door, and he hushed up instantly, "keep in down in here."

"Sorry, Miss Luka..." his voice quivered more in her presense, and she snorted shortly.

"Don't call me Luka-san," she turned to leave, but he had to ask this question.

"Luka-s...Luka," he spoke carefully, "why do you want me on this crew, anyway?"

She paused, her tired brown eyes fixing on him. She had to think about it...this made the blonde afraid. It wouldn't be a bad thing if they kicked him off...but where else did he really have to go?

"'Cause when our ship used to break," she finally decided, halfway out the door, "I'd be a pain in the butt to try and fix it."

He wanted to get to know her better. Marvelous and Joe were pretty dang scary, but...she _was _beautiful, and talented. She'd certainly tricked him into thinking she was a lost pretty lady...and if it hadn't been for that poster, she would've pulled it off. She was fiesty...and he liked her. It was just something about that yellow pirate.

But he knew she had a very big temper. He had no intentions of crossing it and getting the full effect of it.

She paused again, and his heart nearly stopped beating. Had he been staring? Had he said something wrong? Why was she coming back...oh, so was so clooose...

She touched his cheeks with her pointer fingers, "Why have you been cryin'?"

"I..." he didn't want her being involved in his personal life...not just yet, "it's kind of personal..."

Her gaze softened from _steel _hard to _rock _hard. She clasped her hand on his shoulder, like she understood.

"E-eh?"

"I get it, Hakasae," she plopped down beside him, "alright, face on my shoulder."

"F-face on y-your...?"

"Just do it," shakily, he did this, and he found that it made him feel more like crying his heart out. He peeked up to her, and gave a short nod, not changing her face...but her eyes were understanding.

He cried.

Oh, he cried a _lot_.

He sobbed his heart out, and the volume slowly decreased as time ticked on. Finally, his sobs were soft whimpers to sniffing.

"There," she squeezed him on the shoulders, "now get t' sleep." And with that, she'd left before he could thank her.

That first night he made a conclusion: He would _never _understand Luka Milfoy


	5. Ahim

That First Night 5

Even on the Galleon...she felt lonely.

She'd felt a knawing, bitter loneliness since the total destruction of Famille.

It was about to kill her.

"This is a very pleasant room..." she smiled to herself as she looked around her new quarters. Sure, it was simple: A queen sized bed with light red sheets, a small square mirror on the wall, a little dresser by the door, and a tattered blue rug on the floor in front of her closet.

It was perfect in her eyes.

Besides, it'd be more her own soon. She sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed and pulled out the picture from her pocket. The one lasting picture of her and her parents. She was a little princess in the dusty photo, perched happily on her father's back as her mother held his hands happily.

Right now all that calmed her down was holding onto the happy times.

A single teardrop dripped onto the dusty layer over it, and she quickly set it down, folding her coat on the dresser and propping it in the mirror.

"It shall be safe now," she sniffed softly, whispering to herself in assurance, "as am I."

Captain Marvelous was _so nice _to her. Sure, his casual, reckless-type of behavior surprised her quite a bit. He was anything but what she used to seeing on Famille. But it was still alright...he'd made her a member of his crew.

To be as amazing as them...she could only dream of that. She _would _try her hardest, though. She had more ambition than any of them when it came to her past. She _would _redeem her planet and all those innocents. She _would _free her parents of their burden.

She _would _make her new life better than her own.

One day, she _would _let go of these horrid memories.

Just not right now.

"Princess Ahim," a voice made her jump in the doorway, "are you finding everything alright?"

"Hai," she smiled to him, regaining her composure, "this is a very lovely ship, Marvelous-san."

"Don't call me Marvelous-san," he shook his head a bit, leaning lazily against the doorframe, "I'm not worthy of "san"anything."

"If you do not mind..." she fingered her dress a bit, but her eyes never left his, "I would rather do so. It feels very unnatural for me not to refer to you as such. It is a sign of respect..and I only have that for you."

He smirked that famous smirk of his, "Respect...that isn't something a princess should have for pirates."

"Please...do not refer to me as princess," she held on tight to her dress end, "I am the former princess. I am no longer...not for now."

"Then don't call me Marvelous-san," he smirked wider, but even someone as cocky and player-like as him could tell he'd made her uncomfortable.

"Yes sir..." she mumbled softly, finally bowing her head a bit, and he sat beside her on the bed, resting one elbow lazily on his knee while taking her shoulder with his other hand.

"Call me what you will," he assured her, and it was then he realized she was flinching a bit from his grip, "oops." He quickly dropped his hand, not wanting to break her, but she shook her head.

"It is alright," she assured gently, "I will need to become tough. I am a member of your crew now."

He really didn't see a little princess like her being a pirate. He just couldn't. She knew that...and she accepted it. She would prove her worth as soon as possible.

"Marvelous-san...arigatou," she rose to bow respectifully, and he smirked a bit wider.

"It's your dream, Ahim," he patted her head gently, "I'm just going to help you get it accomplished."

She smiled her beautiful little smile to him, "I am still forever grateful. I will now follow you wherever you lead me. You are my captain now."

He chuckled, stretching out lazily on the bed and closing his eyes. Confused by this action, she gently gave him a light touch on the stomach.

"Hmmm?"

"Are...are you not returning to your own quarters?" he _did _have his own quarters, right?

"I'm tired," he replied, not having opened his eyes the entire time, "got a problem?"

"...nieta," she shook her head a little and gingerly sat on the edge. She couldn't help but smile a little bit as he fell asleep on what was supposed to be her bed.

That first night she didn't feel so lonely as she shyly curled up beside him.


	6. Gai

That First Night 6

Author Note: Guess what, guys? You all may THINK this is the last chapter. Niet! :D If you guess what the next three chapters focus on, I'll PM you with a preview! Sound good? Great!

Time for me to make this NOT last chapter SHOWY! :D

* * *

><p>Ikaria Gai got excited about many things.<p>

Like, for instance, discovering Super Sentai. Childlike pleasures, like loosing a first tooth and riding a first bike. He got excited when he learned that the Gokaigers were in town, a real Super Sentai time. He about _died _from excitment when he got to be a Super Sentai member.

And now he was having a heart attack because he was _finally _on the Gokaiger team.

He couldn't sit still as he laid on the bed of what were now his quarters. But you couldn't really blame the guy. He was basically in fanboy heaven, after all.

Well, apparently he wasn't the only one who wasn't going to sleep easily. Both Gokai girls were curious as to what this new guy was like. So they, (meaning Luka,) decided to size him up.

"Yo, Redhead," Gokai Yellow knocked sharply at the door, like the rest of the crew wasn't trying to sleep, "open the door."

He jumped to his feet in one long jerk, scrambling to the door and yanking it open, "Luka-san! Ahim-san! What're you two doing here?"

"This was our ship first, baka," the brunette shoved him aside, easily sitting herself on the dresser and swinging her feet, "what do you think about our ship, then?"

"It's...it's like a dream come true," he spoke as he politley let Ahim in, shutting the door gently behind them.

"Argiatou, Gai-san," she bowed respecivley, not knowing he doing the same.

CLUNK!

"Oops!" he gasped, hands flying to his mouth, "oh my God...are you alright, Ahim-san?"

Bending over a little, she rubbed her forehead and tried to smile, "Hai. I am alright."

"Demo..." he reached tentivley for her hands, "I hurt you..."

"I assure you, I am fine," she was speaking to both of them, especially since Luka looked murderously towards the newbee, "besides...I am tough myself."

"I know, demo it was my fault," he quickly went to the bathroom and returned with a bandage box, "here...can I please take a look?"

"...hai, Gai-san," she lowered her hands trustingly, "argiatou."

"Like I said, it was my fault," he squinted, looking over it and poking it carefully, "it'll bruise a little..."

He suddenly collasped on his knees, hands in front of his face, as if he was begging for something, "Gomensai!"

"I told you it is alright, ne?" she took his hands now, standing him up gently, "therefore it is. Accidents happen."

"It makes me very happy you forgive me," he squeezed her hands gently, "here."

He put a pink bandage on her forehead where the mark would be and smiled back at her. She stood on her toes to give him a little peck on the neck, hugging him securley in the process. He noted how she smelled like tea as he hugged back, jumping a little at the kiss.

"Jumpy, are we?" he blushed lightly at her comment and looked down a bit.

"...H-hai," he was _so _girl shy right now...odd.

"Excuse us for just a second," Gokai Yellow suddenly had a strong hold on his shoulder, and he found himself getting dragged into the hall, "BAKA!"

He rubbed his offended cheek, "Ouch! Demo...I didn't mean too..."

"It doesn't matter," she suddenly had him pressed against the wall, "you better _never _hurt my onnechan again."

"H...hai," he trembled at her hard, merciless gaze, "I-I'm s-so-sorry..."

"Hmph," she thankfully releashed her hold on him, yanking him sharply now back into the room, "gomen 'bout that, Ahim-sama."

"It is alright," the small ex-princess smiled to the two, "disabou, Gai-san?"

"Hai!" he replied quickly, "like you said, everything's alright. Is there a reason you two came to my room at...midnight?"

"Wanted to size you up," the brunette patted him too hard on the back, sending him to his knees, "I guess you're not my type."

"N-not you-your type?" he sputtered, scrambling to his feet, "nani does that mean?"

"Nevermind," she smirked, walking out with Ahim scurrying behind her.

"Luka-san? LUKA-SAN!" he tried to go after her, but ran into a rock-solid chest instead, "oh...gomen, Marvelous-san..."

"Just get to sleep, baka," he thrust the younger male easily into his room and shut the door none to gently, and the redhead finally crawled under his sheets.

_Suka why he and Luka-san get along..._he thought as he drifted off into very active sleep.

* * *

><p>Author Note: And there you haves it! Now, remember: Get the guess right on who the next three chapties are on, you get preview!<p>

Cia 4 now! :)


	7. Basco

That First Night 7

Author Note: Hey! Grats to you guys who got it right, ya'll are awesome for that! ^_^ The next three chapties are on Basco, Aka Red, and Navi! Yay!

Time for me to make this showy! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Night:<strong> __Basco _

Basco knew he had problems.

He knew, his family knew, everyone who knew him on any kind of personal knew.

But _apparently _Aka Red knew as well.

At first, he wasn't really sure _why _he joined the Red Pirates. His problems were he was a drunk addict and smoker. Depression took the person he was since the time he was fifteen. That was when Carissa died.

She was his little sister.

Everyone blamed him because he couldn't find the medicine in time. That cued the depression, and now he was more a shell.

Then Aka Red came around, claiming to be looking for the greatest treasure in the universe. Most of everyone thought he was some crazy old guy from Earth with some freaky ship and fake parrot.

That included Basco.

So, as people usaully do when they think people are freaks, he tried to avoid him as much as possible. But, like freaks usally do, the elder took interst in the younger man. Even though every time he tried to make talk, the younger would walk away and try to pretend that never happened while dragging on the cigerate.

Well, then there came a day when people with crooked fingers and spit to give decided to harass Basco. He was used to it, but Aka Red did not aprove of this.

At all.

So let's just he gave those people a run for their money.

Now, even though he had problems, Basco knew he owed Aka Red one for saving him from all that cruel hate. So he tolerated his attempted social encounters for the next week.

When he was asked to join the crew, he about died. And not of happiness.

But he had too. Mostly because he was forced. And now here he was alone, standing in the crows nest. Why the crows nest?

Well, he was less likely to be caught smoking up there.

But even if it was less likely, it still happened.

He cursed inwardly as his cirgaratte was pulled easily out of his grasp by a gloved hand. He looked eyes through the other's helmet, sighing, which sent him into a fit of coughing.

"That's not healthy," the elder spoke, shaking his head and throwing the cigar into the ocean to put it out.

"Neither...is poisoning...fish..." the younger finally regained control of his breathing, but his comment was ignored.

"Look, I wanted you along for a reason, okay?" the man in the red suit rested his elbows on the edge, looking at him.

"Why is that?" he did the same with a small smirk, "my good looks and talent?"

"No. Because you have problems," well, it was true, but still...that stung a little, at least, "and I know you have potiental."

That last part surprised him, honestly. (Basco, that is.) He just shook his head, though, and sank back against the post. He didn't...he'd been told by everyone his was just a piece of crap.

"Yeah, yeah..." he started for his quarters, but was easily stopped by a hand.

"Just remember that," his voice was soft, gentle, and understanding now, "no matter what you do. You've always got a room in here."

He had a feeling he would screw up. (Which he obviously did.) But to know that? Well...

Basco threw his knife into the ocean and didn't look back once with any regret.


	8. Aka Red

That First Night 9

Everybody had dreams.

Some dreamed about being a professional singer. Some dreamed of meeting their favorite actor/movie star/singer, etc. Some even dreamed of what they're going to eat for their next meal. Yes, it was true that dreams came in all different shapes, forms, and fashions.

So Aka Red couldn't understand what made his so out there. It was simple, wasn't it?

Find the greatest treausre in the universe.

Was that so wrong? Teachers, counselors, etc. always told kids to follow their dreams. So why was he now being treated like a social outcast? Yes, it was a confusing situation.

At first it really bothered him. People with crooked fingers and evil eyes would haunt his nightmares until he was nearly hysterical. It'd cost him pretty much everything to built that ship, and now it was about to cost him his life. He was too depressed.

And then he built Navi for companionship. She was everything he'd even wanted and more. Not only was she his best friend, but her wiring made him realize how to make his ship fly.

So he set off into space in search of his treasure, as well as the Super Sentai's grand powers. With those...Earth would be safe for all time.

So now he sat in his chair, staring at the ship. It felt so big and lonely...why had he built so many rooms? Maybe to make the ship bigger. Maybe because it just felt more like a ship and not a boat.

Or maybe it was because he knew he'd have companions one day.

Companions. Yeah, that sounded good right about now.

All his friends had ditched him in the cold as soon as they dropped out of high school. He was in his early forties now, and he'd been cut out from all social life as soon as his 'ridiculous dream' got out.

It was bothering him now that he was truly leaving home.

Sure, he had Navi. But one day he hoped they'd have even more friends. After all, he was one who had decided life existed outside of Earth. That's why he was so curious about going into space...he wanted to know what it was like.

He'd been an outcast to them for sure. He figured he looked more like an alien than them, anyway...he wouldn't be able to take off his suit that he'd designed or he'd been smashed into tiny bits.

"You need a cool name," of all things to say at a time like this, Navi choose to say that.

"What's wrong with Leslie?" he found nothing wrong with his real name...except for it was kind of corny.

"It's corny," she replied, flying around his head and knocking against his helmet ever so often, "you look like a neon sign. How about Red?"

"Red?" he looked down at his suit, "that sounds weak."

"Then...Alpha?" she suddenly went crazy, like she did when she was Treasure Navigating, and smacked her head on the ceiling, "no! Alpha Red is PERFECT for SURE!"

He chuckled and mused on it. It DID sound good...demo...there was SOMETHING else...

"I can see it!" she bounced off the walls and laughed like a physco, "the great Alpha Red traveling through space and time, searching for the greatest treasure in the universe! It's AMAZING!"

"Wait," slowly, a smirk spread across his face, "I've got it...AKA Red."

"Aka?" she was obviously miffed, but he'd made up his mind. Grinning and smirking, he headed for bed, now feeling much better.

She just got on the back of his chair and sighed, "You know...Aka is one letter short of baka."


End file.
